Love Plan
by Red Awake
Summary: Both MJ and Ava love Peter but is afraid to confess and worse they found out their love for him to each other. Read to find out what happen. Contain AvaxPeterxMJ and Rated M for Sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this story for those who love AvaxPeterxMJ while still planning for the next chapter of spider love so enjoy**

**Confession**

* * *

Its was nice quiet day in the city with no villains or thief running around causing trouble. Well except for Spiderman and his team training in a game of tag across the rooftops, with Spiderman as the target for the chase.

"Come on guys, you have to be quick to catch me" Spiderman said as he was swinging along with his teammates running on the rooftops and Nova flying.

"GUYS NOW"shouted White Tiger to the team and Nova flew in front of Spiderman causing him to change direction while Powerman grabbed on White Tiger preparing to throw her at Spiderman. Taking aim, Powerman threw White Tiger to Spiderman and she catch him as they landed on the rooftop across where she was thrown. They landed with Spiderman laying on his back and White Tiger on top of him hugging him tightly.

"Caught you web head" White Tiger said, still holding on to him.

"Yap you did, man I'm gonna feel sore in the morning" said Spiderman while scratching his head.

He tried to stand up but couldn't as if something was pinning him down, he look down and saw White Tiger still holding on to him "Ava, you can let go of me now"

!FREEZE MODE!

Spiderman turn and look at you and said "Normally guys would like to pin down by girls like her"

He turn and look at her " I got to admit she's smart, athletic and beautiful and I kinda love her but at the same time with MJ"

He sighed and shook his head " There's no way these two girls could love me "

!FREEZE MODE ENDS!

White Tiger let him go and slowly move her head to his, staring at him as if in a trance wanting to kiss him now and slowly lower herself but was interrupted by Powerman "Ahem! You guys need a moment or something". She broke out of her trance and realize what she was about to do, she quickly stood up and blushed luckily for her, her mask covered the redness of her face.

"That was funny Ava was about to kiss him" laughed Nova as he flew beside Powerman.

"No I wasn't. I was still dizzy from that landing" growl Ava.

"Sure you were" smirked Nova.

"Can it bucket head" growl Ava as she grab Nova by the collar while the other hand prepared to claw him in pieces.

"Ok ok I'm sorry" feared Nova for his life.

"Um guys if there's nothing to add for this training, I have to get going Aunt May need me to help her with something" said Spiderman as he turn and left.

Everyone saw him leave and Ava could feel her heart ached as she watches someone she love leave her.

"Ava you gonna have to tell him that you love him" said Powerman.

"Luke's right if you wait too long, just like a bird he will fly off with someone else"said Iron Fist aka Danny.

"I know but its hard to confess especially with bucket head around" said Ava.

"What did I do?" pouted Nova

"Come on Sam even if she confess, you still end up teasing her around" laughed Luke.

"I only did that so MJ would be on the market" smirked Sam but everyone else rolled eyes at his comment.

Back to Spiderman aka Peter Parker

"Aunt May I'm home" said Peter as he opened the door.

"I'm in the kitchen and could you help MJ carrying the box to the basement" shouted Aunt May.

"Where is she? I don't see her" said Peter looking around.

"I'm up here" a voice came from the top of the stairs and Peter look up to see MJ waving at him.

"Come up here the box is in that room" said MJ looking at him and he quickly went up and walk with her to the room.

They opened the door and Peter went in to pick up the box while MJ was standing at the door.

"Um Peter can I asked asked you for an advice? " asked MJ

Peter smirked at her while carrying the box " Thats funny usually I'm the one asking for advice. So whats up?"

As they we walking MJ said " Well I got this friend whos in love with a guy but couldn't confess to him in fear of rejection and her best friend is really close with him and not sure if she in love with him too"

As they reached the basement, Peter put down the box and said " Sounds to me that she need to ask her best friend if she in love or not before confessing her love"

"I guess you're right " sighed MJ

"Hey I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask. Maybe you should ask Aunt May for advice" said Peter and she nodded.

They went to the kitchen and asked Aunt May " Sounds like Peter's right" she said while busy cooking.

"Score, I got it right anyway I'm going to take a shower" said Peter and left.

As soon as Peter left, Aunt May turn and look around to make that Peter wasn't there and asked MJ "This friend of yours its you isn't it while the boy is Peter and the best friend is Ava?"

MJ nodded knowing that Aunt May could figure it out but still asked anyway "How did you know?"

"It was easy to figure it out beside Ava asked me the same thing few days ago." said Aunt may

MJ heart sank when she heard Ava asked the same thing and thought to herself " I need to talk to Ava"

The next day at school

"Hey Ava do you have a minute?, I need to talk to you" asked MJ in the hallway.

"Yah sure" said Ava.

MJ wanted to asked her but didn't as she Peter walking towards them waving " Maybe we talk after school"

"Ok sure but why?" asked Ava but MJ didn't answered only pointing behind her.

Ava turn and saw Peter walking towards them with a smile on his face like he always do and now Ava knew what MJ want to talk about.

After school

MJ meet up with Ava at the school entrance and began walking together.

"So MJ what do want to talk about? Is about about Peter?" asked Ava with a curious look.

MJ remain silent for awhile and took a deep breathe and responded " Yes and about you as well"

Ava look down and said "Oh I see" but in her thought was running wild " Oh god oh god did she find out about us being heroes already. Oh god please don't"

MJ sighed and asked " Ava are you in love with Peter?"

Ava felt relieved that MJ did not find out about their secret but stop at her track when realize the question "What? I'm sorry I think I didn't hear you properly. Did you asked me if I'm in love with Peter? "

MJ turn and look at Ava "Yes I did and I'm sure you are."

Ava was shocked to hear thay MJ found out about her love for Peter "How did you find out? "

"It was quite easy actually you are always near him and come to help him whenever he needed it even when he didn't asked for it" said MJ.

"I never thought that it was so obvious" sighed Ava.

Tears soon fall on MJ face and Ava began worried for her "MJ What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" cried MJ wiping off her tears.

"You can tell me" Ava placed her hand on MJ shoulder.

"Its just that I'm also in love with Peter" cried MJ

"Oh I try not to be close to Peter" said Ava letting her hand go, thinking Peter would choose MJ over her.

MJ suddenly pull Ava towards her and give her a hug "Don't do that or I think it's my fault that you couldn't love him."

Ava broke the hug and look at MJ "So what are we going to do now?"

MJ stop crying and smile " Maybe we should ask someone for advice"

"Sure but who?" wondered Ava

"Aunt May of course, she's the wises person I know beside I asked her for advice yesterday for a friend about this but she manage to figure out that it was me" smiled MJ

"Wait you asked her yesterday, was Peter there with you?" asked Ava.

"He was but he didn't figure it out cause he's an idiot when it comes to talk like this" said MJ

"That's true but he also the idiot that manage to make us fall in love with him." smiled Ava and cause both of them to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

** Plan to Action**

When we last left off, Ava and MJ was confessing of loving Peter Parker to each other wanted advice from a very wise woman, Aunt May. They went to her house and luck would have it Peter is hang out with the guys.

"You think she will fright out or something" whispered Ava standing nervously.

"I don't know but we got no other choice." whispered MJ as she was knocking on the door.

The door open and they were greeted by the someone they wanted to meet Aunt May "Hi girls, Peter isn't home right now"

"We know, we're here looking for you, we want to help us with something" said MJ

"Come in we talk inside" said Aunt May letting them inside the house and all sat down on the couch "Let me guess that something has to do with my nephew Peter isnt it"

Both of them look at each other first then turn to Aunt May and nodded, hoping that she could help.

"Oh my, how did Peter manage to get two lovely girls to fall head over heels for him" Aunt May said out loud.

Ava giggled and said " He did it in his own idiotic ways without realizing it" and MJ smiled as she heard that.

"So what do you want me to help with?" asked Aunt May.

Time passes by as they talking and came up with a plan, they didn't know how will Peter react but they got no choice but to go with it. Peter went home and was surprised to see both MJ and Ava was at the kitchen with Aunt May making dinner.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Peter with a surprise tone.

"Don't be rude Peter, they were here talking with me and by the time we finish, it was almost dinner" said Aunt May.

"So whats cooking?" asked Peter as he was trying to see what's for dinner.

"Go take a shower first, before coming for dinner" said Aunt May as she was trying to get rid of him.

After dinner, the girls help Aunt May cleaning the dishes and whispered " You girls remember the plan"

The girls nodded at her and turn to look at Peter who was sitting down watching tv

"Where are you gonna go when we execute this plan?" asked MJ.

"Don't worry about me, I already called Phil and I'm staying at his house tonight. I left something inside the cupboard" winked Aunt May.

As soon as Aunt May left the house, Both of them opened the cupboard and was surprised to see a box of condom with a note "Don't want the two of you get pregnant at a young age. Make sure to use it."

"She already plan ahead didn't she." whispered Ava.

"Thats Aunt May for you, already expecting something to happen" whispered MJ back.

"Hey what are you girls whispering about?" asked Peter as he approach them.

When they heard his voice, they quickly turn to face Peter while hiding the box behind them

""Nothing just girls talk anyway we need to talk to you. Can you sit on the couch?" said MJ

Peter didn't think of anything and complied, he sat down on the couch and Ava sat beside him on his left while MJ on his right.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Peter whom seems to be oblivious by the girls nervousness.

MJ took a deep breathe, took his hand and said " Peter do you remember about the advice I asked yesterday."

Now Peter wasn't sure what's going on but nodded " Ya I do why?"

MJ took another breathe and said"Well the girl is actually me and her best friend is Ava", Peter was getting really nervous when Ava grab hold of hand too " And the boy they love is you" she continued.

Peter was surprised to hear that and look at both of them nervously "W-what do you mean"

Ava sighed to his responds, look at him and said " She means that both of us are in love with you"

Peter look at MJ and she nodded to what Ava said.

"How I mean why I mean whaaa" Peter tried to ask questions but was interrupted by MJ as she cupped his face and kiss him.

The kiss was heavenly not like their first kiss when they were kids, MJ broke the kiss and look at him with bedroom eyes and the only words came out of him was "Wow"

Ava quickly cupped his face and kiss him, Peter thoughts was running wild being kiss by both girls, Ava broke the kiss place her forehead against his and said " Does that answer your question"

Peter smiled and thought both girls tasted, MJ tasted like cherry and Ava tasted pike caramel and he could get addicted to it.

MJ giggled as an idea popped up, she move to his ear and whispered " Do you want more?" and nibble his earlobe.

Peter was surprised and turn to MJ "What do you mean more?" asked with a curious look.

MJ winked at Ava and pull him to his bedroom, Ava understand what was that wink was about and ran to the cupboard and took out the box of condom and join them.

When they reach his bedroom, MJ push him to his bed and pull Ava to her to kiss her and made sure Peter was looking at watch them kissing and he feel aroused when MJ place her hand under Ava top and groped her breast.

Peter could feel his dick getting hard and took off his shirt, the girls broke the kiss and look at Peter and moved towards him taking turns kissing him while taking off every piece of clothing till they were naked. Peter really wanted to fuck them as he saw them both completely naked in front of him. The girls went to their knees and took off his pants and boxer releasing in his hard dick. The girls wasted no time to lick and suck his dick taking turns to the point that he could feel like cumming.

"Girls I'm about to...cum...soon" Peter moaned but as soon as they heard this, they stopped.

"Not yet" winked MJ while Ava took a condom out and place it on him.

Both girls stood up and MJ placed herself on top of him in a cowgirl position while Ava sat on the chair spread her legs open and fingered slowly, MJ slide his dick into her pussy till it reach her hymen, giving out a moaned.

Peter look at her as he could feel his tip touching her hymen and asked "Are you sure?" and nodded.

She gave a final push breaking her hymen and was in pain as she lay her head on his chest.

"MJ are you ok?" he asked and she nodded "Its always painful the first time" and sit up and ride him. Soon the pain became pleasure and moaned filled the room, she rode him faster and harder and Peter placed his hands on her breast playing with her breast and nipples. She scream in pleasure as she cum along with him cumming inside and she breath heavily and removed herself to her knees on the floor and removed the used condom. Ava saw that MJ has finish and walk towards him, lay on the bed and spread her legs open and gesture Peter with one finger.

Peter saw Ava and became hard again and as soon as that MJ placed a new condom on him and he move towards Ava. MJ move towards the chair and sat feeling exhausted and opened her mouth letting the sperm drip out off from the used condom into her mouth, Peter placed his dick on Ava's entrance and slowly push in till he could feel her hymen and look at her " Are you ready?" , she grab him and kiss him as a go. Peter understand that kiss and broke it and thrust her completely and she scream and clutching tightly on the sides of his bed. Peter stop moving to let the pain subside and soon she gave him a nodded to continue, he start moving and pain became pleasure. She grab hold around his neck and moaned " faster faster" and he complied, thrusting her faster and harder. Her hands slowly moved to his back and clawed him leaving him claw marks on his back but he didn't feel anything except pleasure in fucking her. She scream and arched backwards as she cum and Peter gave his final thrust and cum as well and removed himself slowly. MJ watch and smiled and moved to his dick and removed the condom, she then moved next to Ava, kiss her and let the sperm drip into Ava's mouth. Peter smirked as he watches them and kiss them deeply and lay beside Ava and MJ moved on top of him and lay on his chest. Peter keep looking at them till they fall asleep and give a final kiss on their forehead and fall asleep.

* * *

**If you want me to continue with this story please request it if not I will end this here.**

**And if you want to suggest on how to continue with this story place a review or pm me**

**Thank you and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Date**

Morning light shine on Peter face but he still wants to sleep, turn and toss around trying to cover his face from the light. He was exhausted having sex with two girls last night, its was the strangest but best night he had. He finally gave up trying to go back to sleep and sit up, scratching his head and yawn. Peter could feel his crotch sore from last night, look at his alarm clock and its was 10.30 am. And thank god it was a weekend.

"MJ, Ava wake up its already morning" yawn Peter trying to wake the girls.

Peter didn't hear any responds and feel around him, he looked around and there was no one around him and he thought that they went home without waking him up but could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Peter got up, thinking its was his Aunt May cooking breakfast and he put on some decent clothes and to went to the kitchen. He kept yawning till he reached the kitchen and what he saw next he thought he was still dreaming, he saw both MJ and Ava in the kitchen cooking wearing nothing but an apron.

"Man if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" said Peter enjoying the view.

MJ turned when she heard his voice and saw him just standing with his arms fold watching them.

"Morning Tiger, enjoying the view" winked MJ.

"Sure am " smirked Peter as he walks to MJ and give her a morning kiss and a hug.

Peter look at Ava who was busy cooking and wondered what they were cooking for breakfast. He broke the hug and walk towards Ava and hug her from behind, Ava turn her head and kiss him.

Peter broke the kiss to see what's for breakfast " What's cooking? Its smell delicious"

Ava broke the hug and turn to him " No breakfast till you go up and brush your teeth" and MJ giggled.

Peter pouted " Do I have to? " trying to be cute but Ava glared at him seriously, he sighed " Ok dear you win" and marched to the bathroom.

"At least he's obedient" giggled MJ.

" It's something I learned from Ms Parker when I stayed here for a few months. Its that sometime you need to be firm with Peter no matter how much you love him" said Ava continue cooking.

" Wow you did a learn something staying here maybe I should do that and learn more about Peter like why he keep disappearing. It bothers me a lot but I can't seems to bring up the subject" smiled MJ

Reality hit Ava as she realize that MJ didn't know about Peter double life as Spiderman and worried how will she react if found out.

"Anyway how are we going to do this?" said Ava trying to change the subject.

"What do mean?" asked MJ

"I know we love Peter but do you want to keep our relationship a secret. We have to face the fact if we tell our friends that Peter is having a relationship with both of us, we don't know how they will react" said Ava folding her arms.

"I see what you mean, I know Harry will be ok with it and it will stop Sam pestering me to be his girlfriend but everyone in school will think he's a playboy and give him a bad name."

"Maybe we should ask Peter about this" said Ava

"Ask me about what?" asked Peter as he entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair.

The girls look at Peter wanting to kiss him but priority first.

"We were wondering if we should keep our relationship a secret" said MJ.

They talk about it over breakfast and decided to keep a secret till they were ready. After breakfast, Ava pulled Peter to the couch while MJ answered a call from Aunt May.

"Peter you have to tell MJ about our double life soon" whispered Ava while looking over her shoulder for MJ.

"Do I really have to? We don't know how she react or if she will break off our relationship if she know" Peter whispered back.

Ava glared at him amd sighed " If you don't she will think you spending more time with me everytime we suit up and it will break her heart"

Peter pondered for a second and sighed "I guess you're right"

MJ ended her call and saw Peter and Ava whispering and walk towards them "What are you two whispering about? Something I should know?"

"Nothing, just Peter wondering where to take us for a date " said Ava as it was the only excuse she could think of.

MJ jump in excitement and sat beside Peter " Really when?"

Peter glared at Ava and sighed " Maybe tonight with you and tomorrow with Ava"

Both girls was surprised and moved closer to him and said in unison "Really" and Peter nodded. They both jumped at him giving a tight hug to his responds and a kiss on tha cheek.

MJ look at her watch and realize it was already past noon and she quickly rushed to Peter's room to change.

Peter sighed knowing he need to tell MJ his secret.

Ava look at Peter and asked " Are you going to tell her tonight?" and Peter nodded.

Ava soon went to his room to change and saw MJ finish changing and MJ went straight down.

MJ give Peter a goodbye kiss and said "Can't wait for tonight so meet you around five" and Peter nodded.

It was nearly five and Peter was at MJ doorstep with a rose and he was nervous and took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. The door opened almost immediately and there stood MJ.

"Peter you're early, you never early, punctual but never early" smiled MJ.

"Ya I guess I just couldn't wait" smiled Peter

They went on a normal date a movie, dinner and walk at the park.

"Peter this has been a great first date" smiled MJ walking holding hands.

"I know but I wish I could have done better" sighed Peter

"Don't worry Peter, you may not be rich like Harry but you make a terrific boyfriend" said MJ leaning forward and kiss him.

They broke the kiss and Peter sighed which made MJ worried "Peter is there something wrong?"

Peter look at MJ and decided to tell MJ " MJ I need to tell something but not here maybe someway private"

MJ didn't know what's going on but it's must be serious " Sure we can go to my place. My parents won't be home till tomorrow." and he nodded

They went to MJ house and sat at the couch, MJ look at Peter looking nervously "What do you to tell me?"

Peter took a deep breathe "MJ promise me you would freak out "

MJ took Peter hand "I promise. You can tell me anything"

"Ok here goes nothing" and he took another deep breathe " MJ I'm Spiderman"

MJ laughed and then look at Peter who has a serious face " Wait you're serious" and Peter nods.

MJ then remembered that everytime when there's an attacked, Peter would immediately disappeared and Spiderman appears in front of her. She realize Peter was telling the truth, they have the same voice, height and body built.

"I see, it's really a lot to take in. Does Ava know about you?" sighed MJ

"Yes she does" said Peter and saw MJ clutching her fist and he panic " But before you say or do anything, there is a reason why she know first"

"And the reason is?" growled MJ

"She's my teammate, she's White Tiger" said Peter shielding himself with his arms.

MJ took a deep breathe to calm herself " Ok that's a good reason and I thought you told her first when she stayed at your place. That's also explain why she always near you even when she first transfer to our school"

Peter took her hands and look at her " I never do that to you even if she doesn't know about me, I would tell both of you together" and pull her in for a kiss.

MJ broke the kiss and look at Peter " I guess I should give a reward for telling me the truth" and she pull him towards her room. They are now in her room kissing on her bed with her on top of him, they took off all off their clothes till they were naked while continue kissing.

MJ broke the kiss and nibble his earlobe "I want your cock Tiger" and moved to a 69 position and suck his cock. Peter moaned and tilt his head back and began licking her pussy, MJ moaned with a mouthful of cock as she could feel his tongue inside her sending vibration to his cock.

"MJ I'm cumming " moaned Peter and MJ suck harder. He cum in her mouth and MJ could his semen down her throat drinking every last bit. Peter was still hard after cumming and wanted more. MJ stood up and pull him up and she move to the bed with her hands and knees on the bed. She turn and look at Peter " Time for your reward Tiger. Do it in my ass"

"Wow in the ass. I didn't know you're so kinky" said Peter as he slowly guide his cock to her ass.

"Anything for YYYYYOOOUUUU" said MJ when Peter penetrates her ass. Peter didn't move allowing MJ to get use to the pain as MJ was biting down on her pillow bearing the pain as it was her first time doing anal. When her body gotten used to pain, she lift up her head and look at Peter " You can move now ". Peter nodded and began moving, he could the tightness around his cock as he slowly move. MJ moaned in pleasure as it was a new sensation she felt and she could get addicted to having anal sex " Faster,faster", Peter complied and move faster and harder. After a few more thrust, MJ could feel like cumming "I'm cumming", " Me too" moaned Peter and give a final thrust and both of them cum. Peter remove himself and sit back feeling exhausted but MJ wasn't done, she lay on here back and gesture with one finger while her other hand was on her pussy opening her pussy " Oh Peter want to go another round".

Peter look at MJ and said " We don't have condom"

MJ smiled at him " I don't care, I want you to give me a baby Tiger"

He was surprised to hear this and he got hard again " Are you sure?" and she nod.

Peter move on top of her and slide his cock in her pussy, he kiss her and began moving.

MJ moaned feeling his raw cock inside of her and she wants nothing more. Peter slowly thrust and began thrusting faster, MJ moaned and wrap her arms around him while her legs around his waist.

Peter could feel her pussy tightening up and moan " I'm cumming"

"Give a baby, I want your baby" moaned MJ

Peter cums inside her and give her one final thrust as he was cumming. Peter rest his head on her breast and fall asleep, MJ comb his hair with her hands smiling as she gotten what she wanted, someone she love and his baby.

MJ looked at Peter and smiled "He look cute like baby when he's sleeping" and hug him and fall asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for wanting more and Sorry about the cheesy normal date and MJ wanting to be pregnant, just couldn't help myself. The next chapter will Ava date night and I try to post it soon but no promises**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruined Date

Peter woke up and smelled something nice downstair, he yawned and stretch out his hands. Peter noticed MJ was not in bed and put on his clothes, giving out one last yawn before heading downstair.

Peter followed the smell and saw MJ cooking " Morning MJ "

MJ turned around and smiled "Morning Tiger "

Peter fold his arms and raised an eyebrow " So that's my nickname now?"

MJ finish up cooking and walked to Peter " Yap, now give mama a morning kiss"

They kissed and had breakfast together, MJ thought that they were like a newlywed couple. Peter soon had to go back home and prepare for his date with Ava. Before Peter walk out the door, they had a long goodbye kiss.

MJ broke the kiss and rub her belly " in few months, we will have a baby. So start thinking a name for the baby. "

Peter remembered having unprotected sex and wondered if she is really pregnant, giving out a nervous chuckle " Yeah sure " and headed back home.

At home, Peter had alot of things in his mind, sitting down on the couch wondering about his date with Ava and MJ sudden talk about pregnancy. The fear of being a father this early soon took over Peter as he scratching his head blaming himself and wanted to shout but couldn't because it could be heard by Aunt May.

A voice called out " Peter, Peter can you hear me?"

Peter turned to the voice and saw Aunt May standing by the couch " Sorry Aunt May did you need something"

"Is there something Peter? I been calling you but you didn't hear me " asked Aunt May.

" It's nothing, just wondering about something " said Peter, not wanting Aunt May to be worried.

"Anyway I need you to go to the grocery store to buy some grocery for lunch. Here's the list. " said Aunt May handing Peter a piece of paper.

Peter head out buying groceries for Aunt May and it gave some time for Peter to think about his situation. Buying groceries is normal for Peter but as soon he paid for it, he realized it was alot for lunch.

"Aunt May I'm home. " shouted Peter as he opened the door.

"Welcome back " a familiar voice greeted him.

Peter looked at the direction of the voice and was surprised to see Ava who was walking to him "Ava what are you doing here?"

Ava gave him a kiss "Just wanting to spend more time with my boyfriend"

Peter walk to the kitchen with Ava and placed the groceries on the counter and Aunt May was there busy cooking while singing a song.

"Aunt May you knew didn't you? " asked Peter.

Aunt May stop singing and looked at Peter "Knew what Peter. You have to be pacific. "

"You knew that Ava would be here didn't you " sighed Peter.

Ava tap Peter shoulder and he turn to her " Don't blame your Aunt, I called this morning and told her that I will be coming over"

"Well I guess it's ok but don't surprise me like that. At least you could have told me beforehand" said Peter giving Ava a hug.

Ava broke the hug and frown "I would have but when I called this morning you weren't even here. I figured you must have spend the night at MJ's"

"Now Now I sure you two have alot of things to talk about. Do it in the living room so I could finish cooking" said Aunt May.

"Sure thing Mrs. Parker. Oh and by the way Peter, I'm staying here for the night" said Ava as she walk towards the couch.

Peter was shocked to hear that and followed her " You staying here for the night?"

Ava sat down on the couch " Yap I figured that after our date, we might have some activity after that and we sure can't do it where I'm staying"

Peter sat down and sighed " I guess you're right"

They soon watched some tv and cuddling while waiting for lunch and Ava had some devilish idea to scare Peter " So Peter, you release inside MJ without protection last night"

Peter face turn to fear " How did you know that?"

"She called me earlier and she thinks she might be pregnant " said Ava with a devilish smile.

Peter covered his face with his hands " Oh god " and heard Ava laughing. "What's so funny"

Ava stop laughing "Don't worry about being a father this early. She told me that it was her safe day so she won't be pregnant anytime soon. "

"Really are you sure?" asked Peter

"You can call her if you want to confirm " said Ava.

"Be right back" said Peter and called MJ.

As soon as he finish with his phone call, he sat down in relief "Man that was sure a scare she gave me"

Ava brought her face to his ears and nibbled it, making Peter feeling aroused "I want to feel what she felt last night doing it raw and don't worry I'm on pills. "

Peter turn to Ava " Lets stay here for our date and spend more time together. We could watch some movies here and more"

"i like that" smiled Ava.

Time passes and soon it was evening, Aunt May was out on a date with Coulson leaving them alone together.

"Um Peter why don't we skip all the date activities to main event" smirked Ava.

"I like the way you think. " smirked Peter.

Soon enough clothes were taken off till both of them were completely naked. They kiss while caressing each other on the couch.

Ava nibbled his ear " I want to try something new and I sure you will love it"

Ava stroll down her kiss till she reach his cock, now on her knees she began sucking his cock. Peter tilt his head back, moaning in pleasure by her blowjob and close his eyes to enjoy it. Peter suddenly felt something squeezing his cock and opened his eyes to look. What he saw both surprising and pleasurable as Ava use her breast to stroke his cock while sucking the tip.

"So this is what she meant " thought Peter.

Ava continue what she was doing till she heard Peter moaned " I'm cumming"

Ava insert all of his cock into her mouth sucking every last drop of his semen as he cums.

"That was awesome" pant Peter as Ava lick her lip.

Their communicators soon rings, spoiling their time and fun causing Ava to frown.

"What up Fury " said Peter to his communicator

"Trouble downtown" said Fury and log off.

"This sucks" frown Ava.

"Come on lets finish this quick so could enjoy the rest of the night " said Peter and they quickly change to their suit and head off.

Rhino rampage around destroying everything in sight, he pick up a car and prepared to throw it but couldn't as his hands web to the car. He placed the car down and use his feet to free himself.

"Is the big stupid Rhino having a bad day? " said Spiderman as he land in front of Rhino and soon join by his teammates.

"Let's finish this quick. I got plans. " growled White Tiger.

The battle began, Rhino charge at them and everyone dodge except for Powerman who stood his ground and hold off Rhino. Nova flew behind Rhino and shot his beam but it did no damage, Iron Fist and White Tiger ran to him and deliver a punch and drop kick causing Rhino to fall. Rhino stood up and was kick on the face by a swing Spiderman causing Rhino to step backwards but before he could recover, he was tackled by Powerman. The battle continue on till Rhino was knock out, everyone now exhausted from the battle and they sat on the floor to rest. White Tiger looked at the time and realize that it was late and gotten angry.

She walk towards Rhino and began punching him "You ruin my evening"

"Oh ho Ava gone all cat again" said Nova.

"Yeah you better stop her Sam " joked Luke.

"You crazy I don't want to get clawed by her" shouted Sam.

Soon everyone debate who could stop her causing Peter to stood up and wrap his arms around her waist and pull her away from the unconscious Rhino. Ava fought back at first and saw it was Peter who was pulling her away and purred.

"He ruin my night" frown Ava.

"Shh I know and we can do it anytime we're free " whispered Peter.

Everyone saw that and Sam commented " Whoa web head tamed the cat"

Ava walk towards Sam and clawed him " Not another word"

Sam squeal in fear causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**I know some expect it to be same as MJ date but where the fun in that so I change it up. This is the best I can do with my situation right now so enjoy and I promise to do better when my problem solved**.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Dream

Few days has passed since Peter, Ava and MJ has been in a relationship and manage to keep it a secret. Acting normally in school wihout raising any suspicions from their friends except for Harry Osborn who was getting suspicious about the way the girls acted around Peter. Harry confronted Peter in private about it, Peter told him about his relationships with the girls and convince Harry to keep it a secret till they were ready.

In the evening at home.

Peter went to shower after chasing Batroc the Leaper around the city causing him to sweat a lot. A shower was what he needed before going to bed, Peter step out of the bathroom and entered in room and noticed his phone was ringing. He looked at his phone and saw it was MJ calling and answer it.

"Hey MJ what's up" said Peter.

"Oh good you answered, I thought you were busy keeping the city safe right now" said MJ.

" I just did and I'm now at home. " said Peter.

" I need to ask you something. Did you told Harry about our relationship?" asked MJ.

" Why?" asked Peter.

" I just that Harry called me earlier telling me that he will give a full support to us when the babies come" said MJ.

"Oh that huh. Yeah he somehow manage to figure it out saying the way you and Ava act around me was suspicious and asked me about it. So I kinda told him but I manage to convince him to keep it a secret " said Peter.

"How I mean we acted the same way before so what gave him the suspicion " asked MJ

" Well according to him, you two spend more time with me than usual and we are always seen together in school. " said Peter as he lay on his bed.

" I guess we need to work on it " said MJ.

" I guess we do. Did you tell Ava yet? " asked Peter.

"Not yet. I call her soon " said MJ.

" Be sure to tell her. ( Yawn) Anyway I need to go to sleep I'm exhausted " yawned Peter.

"Goodnight Tiger love you" said MJ

"Love you too" said Peter and he ended the call and fall asleep.

With MJ.

MJ called Ava telling her that Harry knew about their relationship and will keep it a secret. Ava was relief that that they still manage to keep it a secret and after a having a girl talk, they hang up and gone to bed.

The morning light perched through the window causing MJ to wake up. MJ noticed Peter wasn't in bed and woke up Ava who was sleeping in the same bed.

"Ava wake up" MJ tap on her shoulder.

"Morning MJ " yawned Ava.

"Have you seen Peter around? " asked MJ.

"Oh he left earlier saying something about Fury calling him" said Ava.

"He really can't just stay home and spend more time with us. He going to be a father soon" said MJ rubbing her belly.

Ava got out of bed and stretch her arms " I guess he's working hard now so he could support us when the baby is due"

" I guess so. Leaving his two pregnant wifes at home in the weekend seems to leave a sour note. " said MJ.

"Don't worry about it in two months he will have two bundle of joy. By the way, do you know the gender of your baby?" asked Ava.

"Girl. You? " asked MJ.

" It's a boy and I hope he look like his father. " said Ava rubbing her belly.

MJ P.O.V

MJ suddenly woke up and quickly looked around the room in the dark. She turn on the table lamp and gave a quick glance of her surroundings and gave a sign of relief.

"Thank god it was only a dream " said MJ rubbing her temples.

She opened a drawer and took out a pregnancy test kit " It all Harry's fault talking about babies. But it doesn't hurt to be sure "

She quickly ran to the toilet and use it, reading the instruction to better understand how it works and after a few minutes she looked at the result.

"Negative. Thank goodness I'm not pregnant " said MJ.

She got up and wash her face and looked at the mirror and tears roll down her cheeks " Why am I crying? I'm not pregnant. I should be happy."

Ava P.O.V

Ava woke up in cold sweat " What was that dream about? "

Ava quickly got up off bed and went to the infirmary to look for the doctor station there, to her surprise, she saw Luke's mother, Amanda Cage in the infirmary.

Amanda turn as she heard the door slide open " Miss Ayala can I help you with something? "

" Mrs Cage I'm looking for the doctor. What are you doing here? " asked Ava.

" I'm the temporary doctor. The usual doctor is on maternal leave so I'm helping out. " smiled Amanda.

" I see. I guess I should get back to bed now " said Ava as she turn back.

"Wait. There must a reason for you to come here looking for a doctor " said Amanda.

" I must be crazy to do this" thought Ava and turn to Amanda. " Can you promise me you won't tell anyone even your son. "

" Don't worry. Doctor / patients confidentiality. So is there something wrong? " smiled Amanda.

" I need to take a pregnancy test. " sighed Ava.

Amanda was shocked to hear this but did the test anyway. Amanda wondered why a young girl like Ava wanted to take the test unless she already had sex. She pray that it was not her son.

While wanting for the test result, Amanda asked Ava " So who's the lucky guy?"

Ava was reluctant to answer but she need someone to talk to right now " Um it's someone we know "

" You have to be more pacific than that. I just hope it's not Luke " sighed Amanda.

" No it's not. It's Spiderman " said Ava blushing.

" Oh he must a lucky guy to have you. We should check the result " said Amanda and take a look at the result. Ava took a deep breathe waiting the result.

" It's negative " said Amanda.

Ava felt relief hearing the result " Thank god "

" Why the sudden need for a pregnancy test " asked Amanda and Ava told her about her dream.

" Thank you Mrs. Cage. I will go back to bed " said Ava and stood up.

" Oh Miss Ayala the dream you had, I had the same dream before " said Amanda causing Ava to stop at her track.

" You did. But it doesn't mean anything right "said Ava.

" Maybe so. But it maybe our instinct telling us that we are ready to be mothers " smiled.

The next day in school.

The girls tried their best to hide their relationship with Peter by standing quite a distant like they would normally do. Peter knew about it and he was ok with it.

Time pass and school ends, Ava and MJ decided to walk home together.

"MJ I need to tell you something " said Ava.

" Me too. You first. "said MJ.

"Ok here goes. Last night I had a dream that both of us were pregnant " said Ava.

" No way. I had the same dream too " said MJ catching Ava by surprise.

" You did. Thank god I thought it will make me sound crazy talking about it " sighed Ava.

" Well it kinda does that's why I been wondering how to talk to you about this "giggled MJ.

" I couldn't believe I even took a pregnancy test after that dream " smiled Ava.

"Me too. I hope that dream doesn't mean anything " said MJ.

" Maybe it does. According to Luke's mother it means that we are ready to be mothers " said Ava.

" Wait you told his mother. What if she told Luke about it " said MJ with a shocking expression.

" She was the doctor available and don't worry she promise she won't tell Luke " said Ava.

" So what do we do now? " asked MJ.

" I don't know maybe we should wait for the right time to be mothers" said Ava.

" Maybe. I would like to have a baby with him. Maybe it's time to do it so Ava let's have a baby with our darling Peter " smiled MJ.

" But what about school and our friends? We have to keep our priorities straight " said Ava.

" If that's what you want then do it. I'm going to make my dream come true " smiled MJ.

" Hey not fair. I want his baby too. Ok you win let's get pregnant " said Ava.

The girls decided to pay Peter at his house and talk about babies and how Peter will react to their decision. Maybe it was early to get pregnant but to them it was a dream they wanted to be true with the man they love.

They were near Peter house and Ava remembered something " Wait we forgot about his Aunt "

" What do mean? " asked MJ.

" I mean won't she freak out if Peter got us pregnant. " said Ava.

" What's this about Peter getting you two pregnant? " a voice was heard behind them.

* * *

**I would like to thank lunar silver for this idea cause it helps me with this story and hope you love it till the next chapter. **


End file.
